Disgusting Fake Beauty
by Cause I am Stupid
Summary: Kecantikan dimana noda-noda kemunafikan yang mewarnainya. Ribuan topeng melengkapi, hingga ia tak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Hidup dipenuhi kebohongan dan penuh resiko. / Alternate Universe


**Disgusting Fake Beauty **written by **Cause I am Stupid**

**Naruto **belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**OOC**

.

**HINATA**

Munafik.

Apa gunanya rangkaian kata-kata manis kalau itu hanya kepalsuan belaka?

Kesemuan. Kata-kata yang secara eksternal terlihat begitu indah. Kalau saja sampul tak kasat mata yang menutupi diriku di bagian internal dilepaskan, temanku itu akan tahu.

Tahu, kalau sebenarnya akulah orang yang dibencinya. Dia tak pernah sadar orang yang sering ia katai itu ada di depannya saat ini.

"Hahaha, kau sendiri _haters _Shion di sekolah ini, kau memang teman yang paling oke!" serunya sambil mengacungkan jempol dengan polos.

"Ehh ... begitulah, S-Sakura-_san_."

"Padahal kau biasanya tak pernah membenci seorang artis. Karena Shion dekat-dekat Naruto, kah kau membencinya?" ujarnya dengan usaha menggodaku.

"Ehhh ... Emm ..."

Sakura tertawa sejenak dan setelahnya menambahkan kata-katanya sambil merangkulku dengan erat, "Aku sangat menyayangimu!"

Yang kau sayangi itu Hinata Hyuuga sebagai Hinata Kondo.

Hinata Hyuuga kau kagumi, Hinata Kondo kau sayangi, artis bernama panggung Shion Mizuki kau benci.

Tapi, aku hanya membalas perkataanmu sambil tersenyum riang, dengan seluruh kepalsuan yang memenuhi kata-kata palsuku, dengan munafiknya aku berkata-kata seperti itu- hanya karena keegoisanku untuk tak ingin dibenci.

Topeng tak terlihat yang terus menempel dengan erat, membantuku menutupi kebusukan jati diri-ku yang sebenarnya.

"_Ohayo _Sakura-_chaaan_!" teriak seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang yang sangat kukenal dan kuhapal wajahnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah teman di depanku.

Sakura-_san _menyapanya balik, dan mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Naruto-_kun _membuat candaan yang tak disukai Sakura-_san_, yang membuatnya berhak mendapatkan jitakan.

Yah. Begitulah mereka.

Cocok. Yang satu berambut pirang, yang satu berambut merah muda. Dan yang lebih penting, mata Naruto-_kun _biru dan Sakura-_san _hijau.

Biru dan hijau. Lautan dan daratan.

Sakura-_san_, aku tak tahu aku harus menyayangimu balik atau membencimu.

Karena inilah aku. Bahkan tak tahu diri yang sesungguhnya ...

Di atas lantai teras sekolah itu aku berdiri sambil tersenyum manis dan berlaku munafik seperti biasanya.

.

Perkenalkan. Hinata Hyuuga adalah seorang pewaris Hyuuga di balik layar. Dengan suksesnya perusahaan Hyuuga ini, semuanya menganggapnya orang hebat tanpa mengetahui wajahnya. Mereka tak tahu Hinata Hyuuga tanpa disadari menunjukkan diri di sekolah paling elit di negara Hisebagai Hinata Kondo_._

Guru-guru pun tak tahu akta kelahirannya palsu.

Ia- Hinata Hyuuga adalah aku.

Aku sering menggunakan sepupuku untuk mewakilkan diriku untuk segala macam rapat. Bukan sering lagi, maksudku. Tapi selalu.

Setelah jam sekolah selesai, aku segera menjelma menjadi Shion Mizuki yang berambut pirang—err, sebenarnya itu wig.

Naruto-_kun _adalah orang yang kusukai. Sasuke-_kun _adalah kekasih Sakura-_san_.

Mereka berdua berperan menjadi dua orang yang memperebutkan tokoh utama yang diperankan Shion.

Padahal, di dunia nyata terlihat sekali mereka sebenarnya memperebutkan Sakura-_san_. Mungkinkah mereka membayangkan orang yang menjadi lawan main mereka ini Sakura-_san_? Entahlah. Tak terlalu penting memikirkannya.

Di sini, di gedung tempat kami syuting aku duduk beristirahat, sambil meneguk botol air minum dan menatap ke arah Naruto-_kun _yang sedang berlatih dengan perannya.

Mengun- eh, menatap Naruto-_kun _itu hobiku. Kalian tahu, aku menyukai Naruto-_kun_, sedangkan seperti kalian tahu, Naruto-_kun _menyukai Sakura-_san_. Inilah yang membuatku memendam rasa iri dan cemburu di dalam hatiku dengan diam-diam, tapi aku harus menguburnya dalam-dalam dengan senyuman palsu.

Lama kelamaan pikiranku kembali mengarah ke satu minggu yang lalu.

"_Shion menyebalkan, ya, Hinata! Banyak, lho, gosip ia menyukai Sasuke-kun!_"

_Aku terdiam memikirkan tentang banyaknya gosip yang membanjiri dimana-mana. Omong kosong yang hanya dilakukan demi mengisi waktu acara dan kolom majalah saja. Aku dan Sasuke-kun tak terlalu akrab, kok._

"_I-Iya, kurasa juga begitu ... ng, dia juga dekat sama Naruto-kun ... j-jadi ..." _

_Dengan sengaja aku memotong perkataanku, dan mengganti kata-kata dengan permainan jari._

"_Cemburu?"_

_Aku mengangguk setelah berpikir sejenak._

_Ya, padamu._

"Shioooon!"

Aku kembali ke dunia nyata kala Naruto-_kun_ memanggil nama palsuku dan menghadap ke arahnya seraya tersenyum lebar ala seorang _Shion Mizuki_, berbeda dengan Hinata Kondo, ya?

"Ya, apa, Naruto?" jawabku dengan senyum menggoda, ini adalah karakter yang kubuat untuk seorang Shion. Walau menurutku itu ...

Menjijikkan.

Wajar saja kalau menyebalkan sekali bagi Hinata Kondo, melihat 'gadis lain' menggoda orang yang disukainya.

**Bahkan dirinya yang satunya lagi sendiri**.

"Istirahat latihannya sudah selesai, tahu! Dasar ceroboh!" ujarnya sambil menjitak kepalaku.

Ada keuntungan membuat karakter seperti ini, Naruto-_kun_ tak menyukai Shion. Seorang Hinata menginginkan agar tak ada siapa pun disukai oleh Naruto selain dirinya.

**Bahkan Sakura sendiri.**

"Naruto jahil, ih!"

Aku membuat-buat suara yang pura-pura sebal, mengeluarkan gaya manja yang semenjijikkan mungkin, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Naruto-kun, keluar dari ruangan istirahat.

Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang tahu?

Untuk apa aku menjadi artis?

**Jawabannya adalah: melatih dan mengasah sisiku tempat dusta berserakkan dimana-mana.**

.

Hidupku adalah sandiwara, semua yang kualami bagaikan akting semata.

Tapi, berbeda tentang Naruto-kun.

Aku memang menyukainya, bahkan bukan hanya di drama kehidupan ini.

Diriku yang sebenarnya—yang aku tak tahu hidup dimana, dengan anehnya kurasa ia tidak berada di drama kehidupan ini.

Rasa cintaku padanya, bagaikan cinta lokasi.

Oh, ya.

Aku juga menyayangi Sakura-_san_, di saat seluruh rasa iri, cemburu, benci, dan perasaan negatifku ditujukan padanya.

Tapi dia membenciku.

Secara tak langsung membenciku.

Aku mencegahnya untuk secara langsung membenciku.

Padahal.

Kalau dia tahu aku membohonginya selama ini, aku yakin dia juga akan membenciku.

Baiklah, siapa yang peduli?

Jangan lupa, rasa benciku padanya lebih kuat.

_Kalian mungkin takkan mengira bahwa aku sebenarnya seorang psikopat, tepatnya ..._

**Dasar Haruno Sakura, menjijikkan. Menghina seorang Shion Mizuki karena 'dekat' dengan Sasuke Uchiha?**

**Kau sendiri bagaimana?**

**Tak banyak beda munafik denganku, ya? Haha.**

**Sebenarnya bukan salahku, 'kan, kalau aku ingin memotong bunga Sakura yang layu dan tak pantas berada di taman kehidupan yang harusnya indah ini?**

'_Yandere', selain 'munafik', itu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikanku yang tangannya selalu bergetar ingin mengambil pisau di kantung kalau mengingat Haruno Sakura._

**.**

**Setiap orang punya kecantikan sendiri, kata mereka.**

**Kalau aku sih ...**

_**Bagiku noda-noda di kehidupan punya kecantikan tersendiri daripada sesuatu yang polos dan bersih.**_

**.**

**KECANTIKAN PALSU YANG MENJIJIKKAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OF PROLOG**

**A/N**: Nama Kondo dan Mizuki saya ambil dari seorang artis/penyanyi. Sekaligus _seiyuu _Hinata: Nana Mizuki! Nana Kondo sih nama aslinya. Hahaha. Jadi, saya minta kritik lewat _review_, ya. _Arigatou._


End file.
